She will be lovedKeep holding on
by Son Anne
Summary: Historia de una chica que dejo de ser popular: Marron, capitana del equipo de porras. A pesar de su gran desempeño en Orange Star, ya no es reconocida en la preparatoria. Hasta que un día, un chico nuevo: Goten, decide interferir en su camino, cambiando por completo su vida ordinaria
1. I

_**S**_**he **will be loved|Keep _**h**_**olding **on

Historia de una chica que dejo de ser popular: _**M**_arron, capitana del equipo de porras. A pesar de su gran desempeño en Orange Star, ya no es reconocida en la preparatoria. Hasta que un día, un chico nuevo: _**G**_oten, decide interferir en su camino, cambiando por completo su vida ordinaria.

* * *

Una chica rubia de ojos celestes, guardaba los libros, que no necesitaría para la siguiente clase, en su casillero. Marron, con coleta alta, vestía el uniforme de la porra, de color rojo, con líneas blancas a los lados de la falda con pliegues, blusa con líneas blancas en los tirantes y en el centro con letras color anaranjado: OSHS (Orange Star High School).

No se sentía bien, tenía la mirada cansada, de saber que todos los días de la semana sería lo mismo de siempre. Entrenar, estudiar, entrenar, estudiar. No había nada emocionante o impresionante en su vida. Sentía con anhelo que algún día, un día, un solo día, se cambiara su rutina para algo fantástico, algo de aventura con alguien más, ya sea amigo o _**n**_ovio. Suspiro, agarro los libros que necesitaría y cerro su casillero. En ese momento, Goten, quien había ingresado desde hace tres semanas en la preparatoria, entraba en ese pasillo, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al cabello rubio de Marron.

Desde hace una semana que le quería hablar, que le quería conocer, pero nunca se atrevía hablarle, y eso que era el nuevo mariscal de campo del futbol americano. Todos ya lo conocían, las chicas se volvían locas con él, eran todas muy bonitas, pero solo una le llamaba la atención: la capitana del equipo de porras. Vestía con una camiseta violeta con rayas blancas, pantalón levis color azul y tenis converse color negro. Traía una backpack, donde cargaba sus libros y materiales de las clases, a pesar de que tenía su casillero, aún no se acostumbraba a ese método.

Avanzo, embobado mirando aún a la rubia, solo faltaban pocos metros para llegar a ella, pero esta empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda por completo. Estaba caminando atrás de ella, tenía tantas ganas de ponerse a su lado y hablarle, pero aún no se sentía preparado, de tan solo mirarle a sus ojos o de sentir su mirada, se ponía nervioso.

Marron, sentía una presencia atrás de ella, alguien que por unos centímetros más la podía tocar. Se sintió incomoda, nadie solía hacer eso, si alguien quería caminar más rápido que ella, ya hubiera pasado adelante, o si quería hablarle, ya se hubiera puesto a su lado, pero no. Solo estaba atrás de ella, como si la estuviera cuidando, ya sea hombre o mujer, pero sabía que era una persona alta, descartando así la idea de que era mujer. Así que se hizo a un lado, y se recargo en unos casilleros, al ver quien estaba atrás de ella, pero no vio a nadie. Miraba a los demás estudiantes y no le convencía de que eran algunos de ellos.

Goten, al mirar que la rubia se hacía un lado, prosiguió seguir caminando, apresurando el paso nerviosamente. Para que no se diera cuenta que era el quien estaba cercas a su espalda.

Agacho la mirada, de seguro se lo estaba imaginando, de lo cansada que estaba. Y volvió a empezar a caminar para ir a su próxima clase: coro. Entro al salón, y miro que estaban todos sus compañeros sentados, incluso el nuevo mariscal de campo. Se le hizo un poco raro al mirarlo, pero de seguro fue una maña del profesor, ya que quería que los chicos que eran populares entraran para así atraer más atención al coro de la preparatoria, pero no funciono. Al entrar ella, todo lo que la rodeaba en la escuela, se fue para abajo, todos le perdieron el interés a la capitana del equipo de porras. No se arrepentía, porque a ella le gustaba cantar y bailar, por algo también estaba y era la capitana de animación, esa era su forma de expresarse, pero parecía que los demás lo tomaban diferente, ¿cómo una capitana de un equipo se metía al coro? Donde había perdedores, nerds o no populares, creían que ese no era su lugar correcto.

Se fue a sentar, observo que aún no llegaba el maestro, por lo que se le hacía raro. Un lado de ella, estaba Bra, su compañera del equipo de porras, quién también traía el uniforme.

-Bra –la chica de cabellos azules la miro-, ¿no crees que le paso algo al profesor? –pregunto angustiada.  
-No sé, quien sabe, de seguro…

No termino de hablar, ya que en ese momento entraba Pares, quién fue una de las primeras integrantes en estar en el coro, deseando cumplir su sueño de ser una cantante muy talentosa y participar en obras como en Broadway, o incluso, en Hollywood.

Goten, la miro, se le hizo un poco atractiva, pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba Marron. Pares también lo miro, y nunca imagino mirar a un chico tan guapo como él. Sus miradas chocaron, ella sintió una conexión y él nada. Goten agacho la mirada, y ella prosiguió en hablar, también apartando la mirada.

-Compañeros, les aviso que hoy el profesor no podrá asistir, ya que tiene una junta con otros directivos de otras escuelas –todos empezaron a exclamar-. Lo sé, lo sé, yo también hubiera querido que nos avisaran antes –todos se callaron-, aunque realmente no lo sienta –soltó una risita.

Todos empezaron a levantarse fastidiados, menos Marron, quién cruzo sus piernas y se quedó ahí sentada pensativa. Miro que todos empezaban a salir, incluso el nuevo mariscal. Pares, fue la única quien se quedó en el salón, suspirando, esta empezó a agarrar las letras de unas canciones. Marron, sabiendo que iba a pasar en unos minutos, decidió también salir, y se recargo en unos casilleros de ese pasillo. No sabía que hacer por mientras, iba a tener una hora libre, ¿en que podía perder ese tiempo?

Goten, quien había entrado al baño de los hombres, salió y se encontró a Marron de enfrente. No se esperaba eso, se miraron, el sorprendido y ella normal. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba esperando? ¿Acaso ella lo siguió tratando de hablarle y espero a que saliera? Con esas ideas, se acercó hasta Marron. Aun se seguían viendo, pareciera que estuvieran comunicándose con la mirada. En ese instante, Marron se sintió como el día cuando la nombraron como la capitana de la porra, se sentía tan feliz, orgullosa y decidida de hacer cualquier cosa. Lo curioso es que desde hace mucho que no sentía eso.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Vuelvo desde hace mucho tiempo, lectoras, con un nuevo mini-fanfic, bueno, mas bien con un mini song-fic de unos cuantos capítulos pequeños.  
Me baso en las canciones de como esta el titulo: She will be loved de Maroon 5 y Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne.

Esta pequeña historia se trata principalmente de Marron y Goten, que por cierto, es la pareja principal.  
Esto es un A.U., todos son humanos, no hay nada de superpoderes ni de saiyans.  
Ubico Orange Star High School en Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo sé, diran que soy una loca que cambia  
todo geograficamente de Dragon Ball, pero trato de ser algo diferente, y espero que me perdonen.

Debo mencionar, que ademas que mencione a Bra y Pares, tratare tambien de mencionar a Pan, Trunks, Oob y otros personajes como  
Mai, Colm de DBGT (un chico rubio donde sale en el capitulo 51) y Poperu DBGT (sale en el primer capitulo).

Marron, Goten y Pares tienen 16 años y cursan el segundo semestre, Bra tiene 15 y cursa el primer semestre.  
Con que van apareciendo los personajes mencionare sus edades y en que semestre cursan.

Si me falta algo por mencionar, lo hare en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les vaya gustando.  
Gracias, dejen reviews, por favor, ya que son muy importantes para mi.


	2. II

Capítulo II

* * *

Ojos celestes vs ojos negros se enfrentaban, sus cuerpos estaba a solo unos escasos centímetros. Ella tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza y él bajarla un poco. Goten metió sus manos lentamente a los bolsillos del pantalón, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Marron se tocaba sus manos, como si estuviera jugando con ellas. Se le hacía más hermosa cerca, al inhalar podía oler el perfume de ella que le provocaba sensaciones.

Apenas llevaban dos minutos estando así, y para ellos se les hacía una eternidad. Hasta que, se escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos, Marron deshizo la conexión de la mirada, para voltear quienes eran.

-Marron –le hablo Mai, quien venía junto con Bra y Pan.

Goten bajo la mirada al escuchar esa voz, aprendiéndose la palabra que había dicho esa porrista, teniendo la oportunidad de saber cómo se llamaba esa rubia que le llamaba tanto la atención y observo como esta se iba acercando con ellas.

-¿Mande? –pregunto Marron incomoda, podía sentir las tres miradas directamente de sus amigas, mirándola a ella y a Goten, como buscando una respuesta- Quieren ir a entrenar, ¿cierto? –pregunto sonriendo falsamente, ignorando el hecho que este allí el nuevo mariscal a sus espaldas.  
-Sí, así es –contesto Mai, poniendo sus manos a la cintura- ¿Vamos o estas ocupada?

Goten volteo a verlas, aún Marron seguía dándole la espalda, tenía la esperanza que Marron contestara que apenas iba a hablar con él por primera vez, que si estaba ocupada, a pesar de que aún no se habían dirigido la palabra. Esperaba que le tomara la misma importancia como él lo hacía con ella, pero, solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de ella, como de burla.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto sonriendo la rubia, mientras empezaba a caminar un lado de ellas- Vamos, ¿qué esperan? –les pregunto yendo un poco más delante, posicionando sus manos a la cintura, deshaciendo su tonta sonrisa falsa, para poner una cara de tristeza.

Mai, Bra y Pan la empezaron a seguir; Goten se quedó sorprendido por lo que había contestado Marron, se quedó ahí parado viendo como la capitana y las demás porristas desaparecían del pasillo. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

Marron, quién aún seguía delante de las chicas, se arrepentía de haber dicho eso. Ese chico, el nuevo mariscal, se le había cercado para hablarle y conocerla, y ella solo lo ignoro por completo, como si no estuviera existiendo. Algo en la mirada de él, le prendió una chispa desde su interior, que la hizo sentir bien en ese pequeño momento. Suspiro, esperaba con esperanza de volver a tener otro momento íntimo con él, para conocerse y disculparse.

Al pasar unas horas, los alumnos de la preparatoria estaban teniendo su receso, por lo que la cafetería y los campos estaban llenos, dejando los pasillos y los baños ausentes. Marron, quién caminaba por su pasillo, porque había dejado unos libros en su casillero, miró como Goten entraba a ese pasillo, siendo los únicos estando ahí. Los dos se miraron y Marron se acercó hacia él, recargándose en unos casilleros. Lo miraba con tristeza, quién sabe lo que había pensado de ella al haber hecho lo anterior. Goten le sostenía la mirada directamente con un poco de enojo y confusión. En ese instante, Marron se sintió pequeña, más pequeña de lo que estaba.

-Lo siento…

Al fin, había escuchado su linda voz dirigiéndose con él. Al fin, miro sus lindos labios moverse para él. No le gusto que ese fuera su primera palabra con él, pero sabía por qué la decía. Bajo la mirada desconcertado. Ya no sentía nervios de estar frente a ella, lo que había hecho anteriormente, le hizo ver que actuaba de una manera falsa, de una manera de superioridad ante los demás; le encantaba que fuera decidida, llena de valor ante cualquier cosa, pero de una manera positiva, no negativa. Había tenido una perspectiva de que ella era buena con todos, pero no es así.

Marron no podía más, al ver que él fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada, se sentía más culpable, no quería que él pensara mal de ella, no quería, quería que la viera como es ella realmente, que la vea de una forma buena, como una chica llena de vida, como una chica linda y amable con todos, porque así es ella realmente. La vida de ser capitana y de haber sido popular la había cambiado por completo, hasta el punto de no saber quién era realmente, por eso mismo se sentía cansada. No sabía porque no soportaba que el pensara eso de ella. Sabía que era nuevo estudiando ahí. Al verlo por primera vez, supo que era diferente de los demás chicos, que no era igual. Quería que él la conociera crudamente, sin anestesia, porque sabía que podía ser ella misma con él.

-De verdad –volvió hablar Marron, con ojos llorosos-, lo siento. Nunca me imaginé ser algo así contigo, lo siento tanto…

Goten se desconcertó aún más y se sorprendió verla llorar, ver llorar a una capitana de porras no es común; supo desde ese momento, que ella actuaba frente a los demás siendo otra, y cuando ella estaba sola es ella misma. Le preocupo tanto y le dolió un poco saber eso. De pronto, miró como ella se recargaba a su pecho llorando y sintió como sus pequeños brazos rodeaban su cintura. Él solo se quedó pasmado, sin saber qué hacer; poco a poco podía sentir su pecho mojado por las lágrimas de ella, pero no le importo. Lo único que le importaba es rodear su pequeña cintura y hacerla sentir protegida. Desde ese momento especial supo que su nuevo objetivo es volver que ella se sienta bien consigo misma, de ayudarla a sentirse segura, de volver ser la misma de antes, aún sin perder su esencia de capitana. Desde ese momento supo que ella pedía a gritos que la ayudaran, pero desconocía que estaba en un mundo de sordos.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Volví después de unas semanas, creo, jajaja.  
Me disculpo, pero he estado muy ocupada por la universidad. Lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones, wuju.

Como pudieron leer, mencione a Mai y Pan, por primera vez.  
Mai tiene 16 años y cursa el segundo semestre y Pan tiene 15 años y cursa el primer semestre.  
Debo mencionar que Marron, Mai y Pares van en las mismas clases, Goten solo coincide algunas clases con Mai, Bra y Pan también van en las mismas clases.  
Donde todos coinciden es en el taller de coro.  
Pan no es porrista, solo que hizo amistad con Mai y Marron por parte de Bra, ya que esta va en la porra, aparte de que van juntas en coro.

En algunos capítulos adelante, tal vez mencione a Trunks, Colm y Poperu.  
Espero que les vaya gustando, dejen reviews, por favor.  
Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión de este pequeño fanfic, díganme por mensaje.  
Gracias.


End file.
